the_axe_murdererfandomcom-20200213-history
Valerie Peterson
Valerie Peterson is a character in ''The Axe Murderer'' series, who appears as the protagonist in The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston and Axe Murderer: The Origins of Clandestine. Biography ''The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston'' Valerie along with her husband Darryl and their two sons Darren and Felix moved to the town of Ormiston in order to start a new life and also live nearby family. Soon after moving in, a set of spree killings occur which is very similar to that of a case involving the Axe Murderer seven years prior. Valerie's cousin Callum Harrison assures her that things will be alright, and that he will catch the new killer as well as look out for her and her family. Valerie and her husband decide to remain in the town. A few weeks later Darryl goes away on a business trip, which causes Valerie to become unnerved. Callum calls in to visit her, only to reveal himself as the new killer. He ties up Valerie along with her sons and plots to execute them as part of a ritual. He is interrupted however when Darryl makes an unexpected return and the pair clash. Valerie and her sons manage to escape, however Darryl is hacked to death by Callum. Callum is arrested by authorities and sent to Ormiston Asylum. Following the incident, Valerie and her sons pack up and leave the town. ''Axe Murderer: The Origins of Clandestine'' Three years following her ordeal, Valerie suffered a mental break and vowed revenge on the Ormiston Order - the ones behind the Axe Murderer killings. She returned to Ormiston with her son Felix and dropped him off at a relatives, whilst she went and started to track down the cult. During a visit at a local in,, she is approached by two detectives Dan Mason and Simon Simms, who they themselves are looking into the truth of the Ormiston Order. They deduce that she is looking for retribution over her ordeal, and convince her not to go down the dark path and instead return to her son and leave town. Snapping out of it, Valerie agrees and leaves. But when Valerie goes to collect Felix from her aunt and uncle, she finds that they have both been murdered. She tries to escape from a darkly dressed intruder, only to be attacked and abducted. Valerie is taken to an abandoned silo out in the woods where she is strapped to a chair and visited by Warren Smyth, who reveals that the Ormiston Order was just a front for a greater scheme. He reveals his plans to brainwash her to become one of them, a technique that they had used on Callum. He also informs her that once she goes through with it, she can reunite with her son. Her kidnapper is also revealed to be her eldest son Darren, who is now an agent of the Order. Valerie is gagged and a helmet placed on her head to prepare the brainwashing sequence. Dan and Simon arrive to rescue her which leads to Darren being shot dead. The facility is set to self destruct and a distraught Valerie, Simon and Dan go to make their escape. However when Valerie believes she can hear Felix's cries, she backtracks into the facility and is presumably killed when the place blows up. However she survived the incident, and ended up being kept at an undisclosed location run by the Order. A scientist informed a delighted Warren that they will still be able to brainwash her. It is also revealed Felix is being kept at the same facility, but in a drug induced state. Trivia *Valerie first appeared in Nathan Johnson's other work City 17 Street as a minor character. See here *She was originally going to return for The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter, but this never happened. List of appearances *''The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston'' (first appearance) *''Axe Murderer: The Origins of Clandestine'' *''The Axe Murderer Part XII'' Info Name: Valerie Peterson First appearance: The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston Status: Alive Birth: 1976 Age: 49 (as of 2024) Spouse(s): Darryl Peterson (deceased) Children: Darren Peterson, Felix Peterson Gallery Valerie.png Valerie hostage.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:The Axe Murderer Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston Category:Taped Victims Category:Blonde hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Parents Category:Deceased